


A Guarded Visage

by coffeejug



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeejug/pseuds/coffeejug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KaiShin (established relationship); Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guarded Visage

Shinichi shifted uncomfortably. He turned away from the person seated next to him and looked out of the windowpane instead. The bus he was riding had apparently come to a halt at the junction right before the traffic lights. While waiting for the lights to turn green, Shinichi stared at the pedestrians bustling about the street. It was a weekday afternoon but the throng was massive. With arms folded across his chest, Shinichi observed the crowd mutely. His face was a sheet of clean paper, blank and motionless.

From the multitude he spotted a group young girls and the detective instantly raised his eyebrows in amusement. Those young ladies seemed to have adopted the strangest sense of fashion and the bright erratic colors of their outfits could almost burn Shinichi's eyes, especially under the dazzling midday sunlight. While crossing the road, the girls threw their heads back in chaotic laughter and excitement. In an up-close view, one could see their faces were ridiculously caked with layers of make-ups. They presented themselves almost like harlequins on street. It was a shame though, for each of them possessed a set of pretty face.

Almost too entertaining to leave the sight, Shinichi continued to eye the company. He smiled at how every head turned to those girls wherever they went. As the girls disappeared from Shinichi's vision field, he was amazed at how humans, in one accord, were generally attracted to eccentric behaviors.

Right before the bus took off, a pair of lovers caught Shinichi's attention this time. The sweet-looking girl was leaning cozily on her muscular boyfriend while the boy threw a possessive arm around her. The boy would give the girl a smooch every now and then while talking to her in an intimate manner. As they strolled down the street, nobody, not even a single soul took any interest in them. It was presumable though; their behavior was fine - nothing abnormal, nothing out of its mean.

Nothing out of its means.

Shinichi cringed. The pang of pain welled up in his chest again. No matter how he attempted to preoccupy his mind with nonsensical thoughts, every notion was directing him right back to the person next to him again. He discreetly clenched his fists, ignoring the formed swell in his throat.

Prior to this bus ride, Shinichi was happy. He was in fact very, very happy.

He startled from his sleep this morning when the sky was still dark― an unruly nightmare which he could not recall. It was the familiar warmth that surrounded him and the soft, regular breathing which he felt against his neck instantly made him sigh in relief. Kaito was in his deep slumber, spooning Shinichi from behind. Mindful not to rouse his boyfriend, Shinichi stirred lightly within Kaito's arms and angled his head a little. Despite of the lightlessness, he planted a delayed welcome-back-home-kiss on Kaito's lips without difficulty.

The magician came back home later than usual last night after his evening performance and Shinichi vaguely recalled he had fallen asleep on the couch while waiting for him. Being quite a light sleeper, Shinichi wondered how his boyfriend could so placidly carry him to their bed without waking him up. Though there was a dream-like awareness of Kaito giving him a kiss on his lips, he must have slipped into a deep slumber again within seconds. It dreaded him. He could have gotten up to make supper for Kaito, to talk to him or simply to ease the magician's tiredness in the way he knew best. But by the end of the day, as always, the pair would have to succumb to their physical weariness in order to brace themselves for the next hectic day ahead.

Since the debut of his performance in Tokyo, Kaito's fame soared remarkably. Barely after a year of staging, his reputation was already as renowned as his altered ego, Kaitou Kid and Shinichi could not be any prouder at Kaito's achievement.

Shinichi had once attended Kaito's performance and he astonishingly found himself to be spellbound with rest of the audiences. As he sat and watched, he was immersed into a whole new brilliantly fabricated world, weaved by the magical hands of Kaito. Shinichi could not but to wonder, was not that magician on stage the same person who slept next to him every night? He could not quite claim that this was a different aspect of Kaito which he had never seen before – a handful of confrontations with Kaitou Kid those days should suffice such revelation. Yet, to watch the magician performing on stage was a brand new experience altogether; it was like an unexplored journey, thrilling and simultaneously mysterious

_This is magic, Shinichi..._

Shinichi smiled agreeably upon the profound whisper in his heart. He finally understood Kaito's concept about magic; it was as simple as bringing a delightful entertainment to one's heart. And the delightfulness, ostensibly, was reciprocal.

But ultimately, what had truly sent Shinichi to the pinnacle of joy was the fulfillment he witnessed on Kaito's face. Oh yes, the magician was a master of poker face but for being that someone who loved him so deeply, it was not hard for Shinichi to tell apart the many facets of his masked countenance. The contentment was genuine and Kaito was very beautiful in the eye of the detective. The delicate image was deeply imprinted in Shinichi's mind, a memory which he would cherish in his heart for the rest of his life. Shinichi fiercely vowed that he must, and he would protect that demeanor, in regardless.

Although in return, the price Shinichi had to pay was far too costly.

It was Shinichi's rest day today, supposedly, but since Kaito would be performing till late evening again, he had decided to report to work instead. The poor detective reckoned vexingly, being home alone would only heighten his loneliness. With Shinichi's irregular working schedules and Kaito's demanding stage agendas, to have their respite to fall on the same day was the rarest gem. He had never doubted Kaito's devotion towards him though; he knew it well. Just a word from him and Kaito, without further delay or hesitation, would give up his career as magician, just as the detective would more than willing to act the same for him. But what sane person would do such damage to their loved one?

The twilight had begun to set in, illuminated the couple's room with its faint lighting and Kaito's sleeping features had become more apparent by now. Shinichi stared ardently. His long slender fingers caressed Kaito's soft facial skin at random. As he felt a twitch of the closed eyelid beneath his finger pad, his heart leaped painfully. Here was the man he loved with all his heart and just one day, he was imploring for just a day to have this man by his side―

Was he asking for too much?

Without warning, a single tear streamed down from the corner of his eyes. Pride prevailed, somehow, so he promptly dried the offensive drop with the back of his hand. He refused the concealed sorrow to overpower his dignity as a man. He would stay strong, for his own sake, and for Kaito's all the more. Pulling himself together, Shinichi threw a glance at the digital clock on the nightstand and decided it was time to rise from bed to prepare breakfast. Just after a few months of living together as lovers, Shinichi had substantially taken over the domestic role, tending Kaito's daily needs with much attentiveness and to make sure the magician had a proper first meal of the day before leaving their apartment was one of his aggressive routines. Shinichi laid his hands on Kaito's, giving each a light squeeze before removing them away from his waist. But as he did so, the arms around him tightened and he was tugged closer to the warmth behind him.

"Sweetheart? Don't bother 'bout it yet, my breakfast..." Kaito murmured in grogginess, leaning forward to kiss Shinichi's nape before placing his lips on the detective's ear. "I've cancelled all my performances today,"

Calm as he appeared to be, Shinichi's heart was already pounding in exhilaration. His cheeks were flushed in excitement as his body was manoeuvred so that the magician was on top of him. Shinichi examined Kaito's face quietly. Though the magician was bearing his usual flirtatious smile, the trace of fatigue was noticeable. He was utterly spent from yesterday's event but Shinichi knew very well that was not the reason for his sudden respite.

"I'm glad you remember I'm not working today, Kaito,"

"I'd memorize all your schedule― ah wait, I'd memorize everything about you, sweetheart,"

"And? Any special occasion...?"

"Hm...let's see,"

Enveloping the smaller body with his strong arms, Kaito hoisted Shinichi up and made the detective sit on his lap with legs astride. Shinichi blushed when Kaito brought their hips closer together. Responded with a smile however, the detective settled comfortably and slid his slender arms around Kaito's neck. The magician grinned mischievously, sneaking his hands to Shinichi's sides and proceeded tickling his sensitive spots. While half giggling, half begging Kaito to stop, Shinichi unwittingly inched his body nearer to Kaito's welcoming warmth.

When Shinichi was relatively breathless, Kaito dropped his impish acts. He reclined against the headboard to take the pleasure of feasting his eyes at the stunning image of the beautiful detective. With his lover straddling him still, Kaito eyed at Shinichi's sweetly crimson-tinged cheeks and his moist parted red lips which were so seductive. Unable to resist, Kaito drew Shinichi for a brief but loving kiss. Their eyes met and a moment of silence lingered. Every hint of playfulness in Kaito's expression faded away, gradually replaced by utter amazement and adoration which spilled from his heart. The more he stared, the more he was enchanted by Shinichi's exquisiteness.

"I love your face, Shinichi, I love the way you look at me. I love you so much that I don’t know what to do with myself anymore,"

Shinichi did not reply. Instead, kisses after kisses he rained down on Kaito's face and neck in a slow, feathery manner, sending chills down the magician's spine. He would stop every now and then to take his own sweet time studying Kaito's handsome features, noting their subtle changes over the years they had been together. As his tireless fingers travelled along Kaito's high cheekbones and fine jaw line, a trail of kisses followed. Whenever Kaito tried to capture Shinichi's lips with his own, the detective would avoid teasingly. It was really that cute pout on the magician's face that Shinichi wished to see. Muttering his insincere apology with a smile, the detective tipped Kaito's chin in slickness to initiate a long, passionate kiss. While they parted for air, Shinichi gasped in surprise as Kaito pushed him down and pinned him against their bed.

"A quick round, sweetheart...?" the magician asked in a childlike tone, contrary to the content of his request.

"Quick?" Shinichi echoed in inquisitiveness. "So, you do have a special plan for today,"

Chuckling away, Kaito gave Shinichi a kiss on his lips. His impatient hands had already begun to remove Shinichi's pyjamas as he declared the day's event.

"Shinichi, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Finding time to date was never easy hence Shinichi yielded to Kaito's seemingly cheesy suggestion. They took a quick shower after breakfast and groomed presentably for their romantic meeting. Before leaving the apartment, Shinichi took a quick look at the magician's dashing appearance. The detective gave his boyfriend an approving smile while fixing Kaito's muffler that was draped so carelessly around his neck. Seizing the chance, Kaito gave him a sound kiss. Long ago Shinichi would instinctively resist such kind of spontaneous act but now, to Kaito's delight, it had become rather customary.

It was a cold beautiful morning and instead of driving, the pair opted to board a bus. Welcoming sweet memories, they walked side by side along the pathway while recalling with soft laughter on how they used to date in their teens using public transports. They greeted their neighbors along the way, pleasant folks who knew about their relationship but remained friendly towards them. While queuing at the bus stop, Shinichi ran into a familiar face and he warmly addressed the lady. He told Kaito she was the owner of the grocery store situated a few streets away from their apartment and Shinichi was her regular patron. Hers was the only store in the neighborhood selling Kaito's favorite peanut butter brand.

They did not have a specific place to go hence while the bus was travelling around the town, Kaito abruptly rang the bell for a stop as something seemed to capture his attention. Thanking the driver with a cheerful smile, he got off the bus with Shinichi following him. As soon as their feet touched the ground, Kaito promptly grabbed Shinichi's hand and directed him towards the intersection. The pair walked swiftly across the busy road and threaded through the scrambling pedestrians down the avenue. Though clueless with their whereabouts, Shinichi adhered to Kaito's leading. Finally found the place he was looking for, Kaito slowed down his pace. The town was a place they had never been before but its mannerism was outright appealing. People here elicited a pleasant atmosphere and smiles were generous everywhere. Shinichi noticed even the shops were handsomely decorated. Hand in hand, the pair continued with their languid walk while at the same time tracking for places that might strike their fancy.

They visited from one store to another, enjoying some of their ludicrous conducts like trying on clothes they never intended to buy or reclining cosily on the bed display in a random furniture shop. There were bookshops in line but being far too occupied, Shinichi paid no heed to them. While Kaito was checking the directory of the town, Shinichi bought a piece of colorfully decorated cake, a local delicacy. He took a bite and fed Kaito the rest, satisfying the magician's sweet tooth. While enjoying the cake by the street, the couple drew entertainment from a promoter who was demonstrating a multipurpose cooker. She was a plump and jolly middle-aged lady and Kaito laughed appreciatively at her jokes. The laughter was packed with bliss and excitement and it stirred Shinichi's heart in rapture to know that Kaito was happy.

When Shinichi started to take interest in the demonstrated appliances, Kaito's eyes was focusing elsewhere. There was a three stories extravagant bridal boutique adjacent to where they were standing. From the elaborated decorations at the entrance, Kaito distinguished that the proud building must have just celebrated its grand anniversary. Putting some thoughts into his mind, the magician rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. He waited for Shinichi to finish his enquiries with the promoter before slipping his hand into the detective's.

"I'm just curious. Can we go and have a look?" Kaito pointed at the colossal bridal store.

Shinichi, who seemed to be more curious with Kaito's curiosity, had no objection with their next unlikely destination. They walked into the posh interior and a young lady with the sweetest disposition welcomed them politely. The lady saw the pair's clasped hands with their fingers snugly intertwined yet there was no sign of discomfort in her. Unsure of the needs of her potential customers, however, she offered her friendliest assistance. Shinichi smiled awkwardly, about to say they just wanted to have a quick sightseeing but his boyfriend instantly cut in with the most shocking statement.

"We are getting married next week. Need your help here,"

"Oh, it's my pleasure, sirs. This way, please,"

As the lady gestured them to the second floor, Shinichi showed Kaito his utmost disapproving look. Kaito winked at him, bearing the brightest mien that would even dispel the darkest darkness. Seeing Kaito's unusual jovialness, Shinichi held back his dispute. Though he still thought that the magician's jokes had gone too far, he catered patiently to Kaito's whim.

They were led to the bridegroom's section and the vast amount of selections offered by the boutique widened Shinichi's eyes in awe; rows upon rows of classy tuxedos were flamboyantly displayed. Kaito walked around the huge hall with Shinichi by his side. Every time the magician stopped to have a good look at a certain tuxedo, Shinichi would give his zestful opinion. They talked in a very intimate tone and their arms were enfolded with each other. The magician plastered his face with a huge grin; he was relishing the moment. They were indeed behaving like a couple who were about to tie the knot soon.

Taking the enjoyment to another level, Kaito suggested they should pick a tuxedo for each other and try it on. Shinichi heaved a long sigh; he knew from the start Kaito would eventually make such request. After exchanging the chosen suit, Shinichi reprimanded briefly at Kaito's whimsicalness before heading towards changing room. He planned to drag Kaito out of the store as soon as possible hence he donned the tuxedo hastily and left the changing room without looking thoroughly at the mirror.

The moment Shinichi stepped into the one of the anterooms, Kaito who was clothed in a black suave tuxedo which fitted him surprising well, greeted his eyes. Shinichi swallowed the lump in his throat nervously; the sight of his prince-like boyfriend was alluring. It was nice to see Kaito in a black formal suit once in a while. The magician who was adjusting the bowtie froze in movement when he spotted Shinichi standing few feet away from him. The detective was wearing a bluish silver suit, when matched against his ivory skin, it inevitably amplified his pureness.

Shinichi blushed fiercely; Kaito's gaze was intense, somewhat stupefied. Even as Shinichi walked up to him, his indigo eyes never left the detective. Standing right before Kaito, Shinichi brought his hands up to help to adjust the magician's bowtie. Kaito caught Shinichi's hand swiftly, placing them on his chest instead. Shinichi felt it vividly; underneath his palms was the heartbeat of his loved one, pounding so rapidly.

"You're so beautiful, Shinichi,"

"Well...you too,"

Kaito kissed Shinichi chastely on his lips and turned him gently towards the full length mirror. Shinichi took a quick look at himself before shifting his eyes at Kaito's reflected image in the mirror. Enveloping Shinichi's waist possessively from behind, Kaito rested his chin on Shinichi's shoulder and said in a soft loving tone;

"One day, this would be for real, right?"

Stunned by the unforeseen question, Shinichi could not make any reply. He stood unmoved within Kaito's embrace, reading the magician's expression in the mirror until the lady came into the anteroom and interrupted them unintentionally. Brought along with her were some brochures, probably the wedding packages recommended by the boutique. While Kaito was making excuses to decline the lady, Shinichi went to change his clothes. His heart throbbed painfully. He regretted denying Kaito his answer, for he was just in time to see the disappointment in his boyfriend's eyes.

Commenting no further on their earlier experience, the pair left the boutique rather light-heartedly. But soon after was the ride in a bus they boarded; Shinichi's unexpected nightmare.

It was almost time for lunch and Kaito suggested a shop located in the next town. They got on a bus immediately and paid for the fare. With only a few passengers occupying the front chairs, the pair headed straight towards the back section of the bus to gain themselves some privacy. Kaito had earlier informed Shinichi that the journey would be fairly long hence the pair settled cozily on their seats.

Shortly after the bus took off from its present stop, the two started their conservation. At first, it was all about their upcoming schedules and Shinichi went making remarks on Kaito's unhealthy eating habits. The magician would skip his meals during work and it worried Shinichi a lot. As their chat progressed, they inched nearer towards each other. Lost in their own world, Kaito began articulating sweet nothings to his beloved detective. Surprisingly, Shinichi did not brush the magician off in embarrassment like he used to; he simply beamed in pleasure. Taken aback by Shinichi's reaction, Kaito beheld the beautiful detective in a total daze.

"Shinichi, I-I don't know why but I just can't tear my eyes away from you since this morning...you're so mesmerizing..." Kaito expressed starkly. Bending over to have a closer view at Shinichi's face, the magician raised his hand to sweep the detective's long bangs aside to tuck them behind his ear. "I love you...More than anything else, more than life itself, I love you, Shinichi and gosh, I'm so helplessly in love with you...and the whole thing about today's date, I mean, at the bridal boutique earlier, I...I mean..."

Unable to complete his sentence lucidly, Kaito sought the alternative to convey his feeling. He appeared to be reasonably composed but the subtle shaking of his cold clammy hands had betrayed him. He reached out for Shinichi's left hand, nevertheless, and held it for a moment before caressing its knuckles with his thumb. Without saying a word, the magician looked right into Shinichi's blue orbs, as if searching for something. It was then when Kaito placed a kiss on Shinichi's ring finger that the detective's heart was pounding wildly against his chest.

"Sweetheart, if you were to be called 'Kuroba' one day...would that be okay with you?"

Shinichi unconsciously held his breath; the rumbling of emotions in him almost blurred his vision. It was nowhere a proposal as yet, but the message was transparent enough and he did not expect Kaito to be so explicitly spontaneous. Surely the magician had hinted his intention at the bridal store earlier but Shinichi unintelligently reasoned it as a circumstantial question, thinking that Kaito was somewhat overwhelmed by the romantic atmosphere. Hence Shinichi held back his answer in caution, fretted that he would create any form of unpleasantness. But right now, Kaito in sheer nervousness, pleaded for his lover's reply. Unlike the typical Kaito who was usually fullest of confidence, he bluntly exhibited the naked side of his vulnerability. He needed courage, he needed assurance. He needed Shinichi's assent before carrying out his next definite move.

The detective was tongue-tied; he was too confounded to speak. If he could use all the verbs and nouns to describe to Kaito how happy he was he really would. As another second went by, Shinichi began to detest himself for keeping his boyfriend in suspense. The poor magician was clutching firmly at Shinichi's hand, as if hanging on for dear life as he patiently waited upon Shinichi. Shifted to sit himself up properly, Shinichi parted his dry quivering lips to reveal his thoughts but before he was able to do so, a strange smile of relief appeared rather prematurely on Kaito's face. He looked as if he already knew what was on the detective's mind.

"Kaito―"

_"See that? I told you so!"_

_"Aren't they both guys? So gross!"_

Taunting away still, the two teenage boys who were occupying the seats right in front of the pair turned around to throw their jeering stares. Their voices and crude mocking laughter were getting louder each time and their words were harsh and nasty. But being a gentleman as he constantly was, Shinichi remained calm and collected, manifesting no sign of anger. He resolved to stay oblivious at their rude interruptions and focused his mind entirely on Kaito. Wanting to enunciate his belated reply, Shinichi promptly turned to the magician but his boyfriend gave him a quick fondle on his flushed face.

"Are you hungry, Shinichi? There's still half an hour more to the town,"

_What...?_

It was an absolute, deliberate switched of conversation.

_But why...?_

Tried as he might to get hold of Kaito's intention, his mind was blank. But once his coherence returned, his mind was clogged with heartbreaking thoughts. He urgently casted his bewildered eyes at Kaito, hoping that the magician would show to him something― anything that would disperse this living nightmare. The nonchalant magician was, however, carrying on with his monologues on random matters. In awkwardness, Shinichi went along with the topic, putting up a forceful smile. As the tightness in his chest became unbearable, Shinichi stopped the talk midway and averted his eyes to the window.

Out of norm.

Eccentric behaviour that attracted unruly attentions.

Even the notorious Kaito Kid could not endure such harassment, could he?

Or...

Did Kaito really love him in the first place?

Every single possible assumption was a cut to his soul. It was deep, it was real; every breath he took was hurting and the pain was consuming him inside out. Anger, disappointment, frustration and embarrassment, endless waves of excruciating emotions surged relentlessly over him. He sank his teeth deeper into his lower lip, struggling hard to hold back his tears. He instantly felt unfair, he even felt cheated. Nobody had ever warned him falling in love could be this painful.

"Shinichi? Would you mind standing for a while?"

Keeping his cool and salvaging his pride, Shinichi kept his expression impassive as he turned to look at Kaito. The magician smiled and pointed at the elderly couple who were standing at the aisle. Merely a few stops, the bus was already crowded with passengers. Without hesitation, Shinichi gave Kaito a little nod and the two stood up from their seats to join the throng at the aisle. While Kaito was helping the elderly folks to settle on the chairs, Shinichi stood aside to contemplate Kaito's deed. The magician was always kind to everyone. His kindness was enormous and he would sometimes extend it to his enemies. As a self-proclaimed gentleman thief, Kaito had certainly lived up to his title. He was indeed whatever he declared himself to be - a man of his word and Shinichi ought to be the one discerning this better than anyone else.

Hence, if Kaito had just affirmed that he loved Shinichi more than anything, was not it logical to have faith in those words?

_What kind of lover am I, passing judgment on him so easily..._

Shinichi drew in a deep breath and held it for a second or two. Taking the opportunity to calm down, Shinichi overrode his pain and anger with the bulk of excuses he made on Kaito's behalf. What had taken place earlier was not at all a big deal, he articulated. Kaito's reaction, under normal circumstances, was understandable. Just let it go was what Shinichi chanted in his head over and over again. As much as he wanted to confront Kaito, he should not, and he would not cause any uneasiness to their relationship. This issue, along with the agony of his heart, from here on, would be six feet under.

And if Kaito were to formally ask his hand in marriage, he would happily say yes.

Despite of the fear and uncertainty, he would take the risk and trust this man unconditionally with all his heart...

It was the sudden braking that shook Shinichi roughly out from his otherwise on-going rumination. The driver came around the curve too fast. Along with the shrieks of a handful of young girls, Shinichi lost his balance, jerking forward violently and was about to collide into the passengers in front of him. Just in the very nick of time, a strong pair of arms held him back and broke his fall. Those arms were familiar and even without looking, Shinichi could effortlessly recognize the scent of the strong, muscular body.

"Thanks, Kaito. I was―"

"Sweetheart, are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

Shinichi's eyes softened. The ridiculous apprehensiveness in Kaito's voice had comforted him greatly. Reassuring his boyfriend with a small smile that he was perfectly fine, Shinichi wiggled himself free but those arms around him would not budge. Kaito persisted in his vigilant hold over his lover, in case the driver decided to throw them another round of emergency braking. Shinichi protested at first, wary of those scrutinizing eyes around them but the magician's insistent had him finally give in. Showing the last trace of reluctance, Shinichi sulked; the magician would usually have things his way in their relationship. It was an unreserved consent to be dominated, a submissive heart that Shinichi had bestowed upon Kaito ever since they fell in love with each other.

But by and by, the detective began to unwind and eventually lazed his sluggish body against Kaito's. He heard his boyfriend's caring whisper, asking him if he was tired. As Shinichi was about to say 'no', he felt a small tug; Kaito was apparently coaxing him to rest his head on his shoulder. He complied willingly this time, allowing Kaito to stroke his hair and back gently in a repetitive manner.

"People are staring at us..." Shinichi warned nevertheless, murmuring the disturbing truth into Kaito's neck. As he uttered those words, an uninvited memory of his earlier heartbreaking ordeal sparked up but he dismissed it quickly.

"Let them be. I want them to see anyway..." placing a kiss on Shinichi's temple, the magician asserted determinedly, "...that I'm holding someone so precious in my arms,"  


Shinichi did not respond to the statement, not verbally at least. He automatically wrapped his arms around Kaito's shoulder and thought in downright bitterness why was his boyfriend behaving so contrarily than before?

_So inconsistent and confusing...but I love you too much..._

"And sweetheart, can we continue from where we left off earlier?" Kaito whispered abruptly into Shinichi's ears.

"Huh...?" Shinichi pushed Kaito away slightly, just enough to let the magician see his perplexing eyes. "You mean..."

"I'm sorry to let those young men interrupt us. It was okay for them to eavesdrop on our conversations, I'd broadcast my love for you to the world if I had the chance to," Kaito tucked Shinichi's head under his chin, bringing his face unusually close to his neck, as if purposefully shielding it from the meddlesome onlookers around them. "But it's your face I don't want them to see,"

Shinichi furrowed his brow in deep confusion. _What face?_

Reading Shinichi's mind, Kaito continued with a contented smile. "Shinichi, as much as I try to say the finest word to let you know how much I love you, I sometimes feel not all my feelings are fully conveyed. But you on the other hand, sweetheart, you don't have to say anything because the way you look at me, your eyes, your smiles and even the blush on your cheeks...well, how should I describe it? "

Kaito shifted in order to lay his eyes on the face he loved so possessively. When he saw what he desired, he removed the muffler from his neck to drape it over Shinichi's head, forming a veil to cover the detective's face. "Just like now, just like then when I asked you to marry me; I don't know how you do it but your face tells it all. It's more than 'I love you'. It's certainly more than a 'yes'. Promise me you'd only look at me this way..."

"You...you didn't really ask me to marry you..." Shinichi corrected Kaito. The detective's eyes were red and his voice was trembling.

"Then I would do so now," Securing the modified veil around Shinichi's face, Kaito adorned his most charming and confident smile. "Kudou Shinichi, would you marry me?"

Perhaps he was relieved from the heaps of doubt and fear that had been plaguing him; perhaps he was touched by the sincerity which he perceived so clearly in Kaito's voice; perhaps he was harbouring a small displeasure over Kaito's silly possessiveness; perhaps he was considering what a lovely maniac he was about to be married to, someone who would shamelessly propose in a bus full of passengers― whatever reason it might be, Shinichi broke down in tears. Unlike the brief weep he had this morning, these tears rolled down frenziedly from the corners of his eyes, banishing every scrap of pride in him. Unable to restrain himself from sobbing like a little child, Shinichi could only hide his shame by gathering the muffler nearer to his face and sank into Kaito's neck.

As the strange sensation of wetness became apparent on Kaito's skin, the magician went into a state of panic the moment he realized Shinichi was crying. Almost forgetting that he was proposing, the magician rambled on to ask Shinichi what had happened, even blindly threw in his apologies until the detective squeezed his hand to grab his attention.

"You silly," Shinichi choked. "I'm crying because I'm happy...don't make me explain something so lame again."

"Wow...you scared me to death, Shinichi," Kaito smiled in relief, wiping Shinichi's tears with corner of his muffler. "But sweetheart, I'm still waiting for a 'yes' from you..."

Drying up the last bit of tears, Shinichi removed the muffler from his head and wrapped it around his neck. "Not until you propose to me properly,"

"Ah! Right! How could I!" Kaito exclaimed, fumbling the pockets of his outer coat. At once he pulled out a small blue velvet box, ornamented with a silver ribbon. Wasting no time, the magician stepped back a little, imploring the nearby passengers to spare him some space and was about to go down on his knee―

"DO IT WHEN WE'RE ALONE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BROADCAST IT!"

Truly a man of his word, and Shinichi was glad that he chose to believe in Kaito from the very beginning.

-End-


End file.
